<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>内向循环 by toastandotherbread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302312">内向循环</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandotherbread/pseuds/toastandotherbread'>toastandotherbread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandotherbread/pseuds/toastandotherbread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>内向循环</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>骨科</p><p>1<br/>迎新晚会后的第一次活动往往让新生不知所措，更多地变成了学长学姐的群聊。李硕珉站在人群中，手里捏着纸杯可乐，想离开又拉不下脸来。<br/>他长得好看，晚会上唱了首歌也算在新生中有点人气，有人见他站在一旁就来拉他：“硕珉，是叫李硕珉吧？哎呀，大一真好，我都大三了，再过一阵出去实习就没得玩了，真羡慕你们这些刚入学的啊。”<br/>李硕珉笑着应了，又去给两人倒褐色的气泡水。后来想起他说什么，也记不太清。因为他看到不远处有个人，身形薄得像一张纸，站在人群里格外锋利。<br/>“你认识他吗？”刚刚的学长喝完了可乐又递给李硕珉一小包虾条，自己咔哧咔哧嚼起来，“也对，没有不认识他的。”<br/>李硕珉说：“全圆佑吗？”<br/>“是啊。”那人笑了，“真是好事不出门，八卦永远是传得最快的。”<br/>李硕珉心想，我了解他也不比你多。于是他也笑，说：“很帅嘛。”</p><p>他又被拉着去了烧烤，谈天说地也喝了点酒，回家的时间就不早了。客厅没开灯，电视发出森森的光。<br/>李硕珉觉得有些尴尬，还是清了清嗓子说：“我回来了，哥。”<br/>沙发上没有人，拿着手柄的人坐在地毯上，眼镜反光让李硕珉不知道他有没有给他眼神。<br/>他路过客厅时瞟了眼屏幕，是还没有通关迹象的双人游戏。<br/>然后听到他说：“要一起吗？”<br/>李硕珉愣了一瞬，很快回答：“好啊！哥等我洗个澡。”<br/>他很意外全圆佑会主动邀请自己做这种无谓的事情。自从半个月前他搬来开始，他们每天的对话都不超过十句。<br/>爸爸只是和他说：“这是你最亲的人了，以后我不在了，你怎么办呢？”<br/>李硕珉向来是很乖的孩子，他就说好，然后去联系哥哥和妈妈。<br/>到S市那天下了小雨，他没见到妈妈，只有全圆佑一个人开车来接他。他们去吃了饭，全圆佑主动提出陪他去超市买东西，两人几乎全程无言。<br/>和全圆佑一起给爸爸打完视频电话后，李硕珉躺在床上想，如果把这想成房客关系，确实很正常。</p><p>全圆佑身旁还有另一只手柄，李硕珉尽量让自己没那么尴尬地坐下，笑着问：“哥教我吧，我不会哎。”<br/>他感觉到全圆佑的眼神投过来，隐隐激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。他哥哥的呼吸很轻，说：“好。”<br/>李硕珉玩得确实不好。他想起小时候全圆佑就是很会玩游戏的孩子，往往带着李硕珉一起，也能超过其他小孩一大截。<br/>又一次显示GAME OVER后，他能明显感受到全圆佑周身的不悦气息。当弟弟的及时站起身来说：“我去拿点喝的！”<br/>全圆佑却说：“还没喝够？”<br/>李硕珉有点心虚，以为自己足够清醒，只得干笑两声。在犹豫拿什么的时候，全圆佑还是说：“拿啤酒吧。”<br/>酒精可以放大些什么，也能让人丢掉些什么。空了两罐后，李硕珉窝在沙发边问：“哥，我今天看到你了。”<br/>全圆佑说嗯：“晚会后吗。同学拉我过去的。”言外之意是他对这种事情没什么兴趣吗？李硕珉想，那他有没有看到我唱歌呢？<br/>全圆佑像是知道他在想什么，给了他肯定的答案：“唱得很好，旁边的同学都在夸你。”<br/>李硕珉嘿嘿笑了两声，回礼道：“有个学长也和我说哥很有名来着。”<br/>事后李硕珉回想起，也不觉得自己哪里说错了。如果不说这句话，他也的确不知道该如何强硬地插入全圆佑的生活。<br/>被人在背后议论的人轻轻捏了捏易拉罐，语气平淡：“是吗，说我什么？”<br/>说你成绩很好，有很多追求者，说你谈过很多恋爱，男朋友女朋友可以在图书馆借阅机前排成一列……<br/>“说哥不是好人。”李硕珉带了点恶劣的心思，又“砰”地打开手边的最后一罐。<br/>全圆佑轻笑了一声，不置可否。<br/>李硕珉见他没有辩解的意思，补充说：“我看是他们嫉妒哥啦。哥做什么我都支持的。”<br/>他仰头，喉结随着吞咽酒液的动作上下。全圆佑的视线落在其上，说：“他没说错。你担心的话，也不用在学校里说认识我。”<br/>李硕珉这才意识到他不开心了，连忙收了垃圾又追着全圆佑的背影解释：“不是这个意思，哥！”</p><p>2<br/>两人的上课时间不同，往往是李硕珉已经出门了，全圆佑的卧室门还关着。<br/>他自知失言，后悔把稍稍拉近的关系又推远了些。<br/>室友热心活动，开学两月到处拉人参与已被视作躲避球，见走读的李硕珉回来不由分说地带人去什么校园音乐节。<br/>九十年代的灯光二十三世纪的表演，人挤人，蚊子也挤人。李硕珉按着心底的烦躁跟着周围的同学故作开心，眼睛一直在给自己找退路。<br/>同学也发现他的心不在焉，主动找话，在他耳边扯着嗓子问：“你看舞台边那个男的，你知道他吧，这次又钓到舞蹈系最漂亮那个了。”<br/>舞蹈系最漂亮的是哪个尚不在李硕珉的认知范围内，“那个男的”确是他认识的。<br/>李硕珉也吼回去：“真厉害啊！”<br/>全圆佑仍戴着眼镜，穿着黑T牛仔裤，像一支格格不入的箭插在舞台侧边。他身侧的男孩妆容艳丽，似乎是等下要上台的样子。他们牵着手，男孩和他拥抱过后走上舞台，全圆佑就消失在灯光调整过后的阴影里。</p><p>散场后室友和他一起回宿舍，带着意犹未尽的口吻谈起后台：“你看到舞蹈系那个节目了吗？近看他真的好漂亮啊，都不敢多看，怕自己弯了。”<br/>李硕珉眉心直跳，问：“他叫什么名字？”<br/>室友给了他一拳：“在台下看清了吗就问。叫文俊辉，我肯定不会记错。”<br/>他嗯了一声，想要努力找东西回报对方，最后小声说：“全圆佑是我哥。”又补充，“不要和别人说。”<br/>室友大笑起来：“知道了，不会撬你哥墙角的。”<br/>李硕珉也跟着笑，似乎能赶走一些难以深究的情绪。<br/>临到寝室时，室友认真下来回头看他：“硕珉，你和你哥很亲吗？”<br/>李硕珉怔了一瞬，闪过无数种回答。他选择了一种最无懈可击的：“挺远的，有时候去他那儿住。”<br/>室友松了一口气，站定和他面对面：“有些话不该我说的，但是你们不是很亲的话……还是少和他来往吧，不然被人看到你们在一起，对你也不好。”<br/>李硕珉着实吓了一跳。室友说完也有些后悔的样子，转身进了寝室。</p><p>后来他的确减少了回家的次数。对男大学生而言，寝室和家都是暂住的地方，没有什么不同。<br/>室友看李硕珉听进了自己的话也觉得愧疚又感动，主动拉他去吃饭。<br/>酒足饭饱后还是这位好心人先说：“我昨天看到文俊辉了。”<br/>李硕珉说啊，并不是很关心的样子。<br/>对方又小声说：“他高中同学说，他以前是做援交的，周五下课在校门口看到他上了一辆没有牌照的车。”<br/>李硕珉很想把这件事视作一个普通八卦，室友却不肯放过他：“你哥和他一起去了。”</p><p>吃完饭两人在地铁站分开，李硕珉借口回家取东西，室友了然地拍拍他肩膀：“我知道，快去快回。”<br/>你知道个屁。</p><p>搭地铁回家要半小时，从地铁站走到楼下要十五分钟。李硕珉眯着眼睛数楼层，来来回回数三遍，看到客厅的黄色灯光。<br/>他推开门，看到一个陌生人的背影立在冰箱前，听到开门声探出头来看。<br/>李硕珉吓了一跳，还是那人先开口：“李硕珉，我没记错吧？”他笑起来，又多拿了瓶苏打水，“我是文俊辉，你哥哥的同学。”<br/>他头发还有些乱，只穿了一件廓形白衬衫也不觉得尴尬。李硕珉接了水，勉强微笑算是打过招呼，视线不自觉地落到他的赤足上。<br/>文俊辉拨了拨刘海解释道：“我马上就走了，不打扰了。”<br/>李硕珉正在沙发上坐立难安，他的好哥哥才从卧室出来，把牛仔裤递给文俊辉：“不送你了。”<br/>文俊辉随手在上面蹭了蹭手上的水汽，抬腿就套上：“好。”<br/>李硕珉看也不是，装作没看见也不是。他没有立场对他哥哥说任何话，或者问任何事。除去无法选择的共有DNA，他们与陌生人没有区别。<br/>“哥，我听说……”<br/>“你看到了。”全圆佑很快接了话，不如说是打断了他的话，“我没必要向你解释什么。”<br/>一阵无法控制的怒意涌了上来。李硕珉握紧了拳头放在腿侧又慢慢松开，说：“好。”</p><p>3<br/>李硕珉单方面认为他与全圆佑陷入一阵退无可退的冷战。他想到这个词的时候又觉得好笑，“冷战”这种状态应该已经持续很久了，而不是他此刻认识到才开始的。<br/>妈妈没有联系过他，信息也没有。似乎李硕珉来到这个世界上是爸爸一个人的邀请，并长久地影响着其他三个人。<br/>他看着通讯录里的号码变成另外一个女性的名字，调整了呼吸接起电话，温柔地说好，等下见。<br/>自从李硕珉谈恋爱开始，室友就打趣他是模范男友，明里暗里是与他哥哥的横向比较。李硕珉装听不懂，甩他眼刀，出门陪女朋友还书吃饭。<br/>还没到放学时间，食堂人不多，女生得以在窗口挑自己喜欢的菜。李硕珉没有要求，坐在座位上看着她的背影。<br/>女孩是纤细的，让他顺理成章地想到曾经看过的另一张薄薄的脊背。<br/>快吃完饭的时候李硕珉问：“下午有课吗？要不要陪我回家去拿个优盘，拷了课件。”<br/>女生说好，两人牵手走出校门，挤午间地铁。</p><p>到楼下的时候李硕珉下意识地抬头望，又想起并没有人在白天开灯。他想了想还是说：“你坐在这儿等我吧，很快就下来。”<br/>女生也是很甜的性格，说好的，不急。<br/>他在怕什么呢？全圆佑当然不是什么不能让人知晓的存在。<br/>李硕珉开了门，门锁的蜂鸣叠加着一声呻吟的尾韵刺进他的耳膜。卧室里的人知道有人回来了，在压抑着声音。<br/>但肌肤相撞的力道没有放轻，没有了其他声音的掩盖显得格外淫靡。<br/>李硕珉站在门口一动不动，听到了他上次见过的那个漂亮男孩隐忍的呻吟，也听到了他哥哥低喘着说没事，叫出来。<br/>他又望了一眼半开着的卧室门，轻轻地走进自己的房间，取出优盘，又轻轻地关上门离开了。</p><p>这和我有什么关系呢。从十几年前他离开我的人生开始，他就应该和我没有关系了。李硕珉想。<br/>他没来由地感到愤怒和悲伤。又想到那些从来没有回复的信，电话里永远是等待接通的声音。原来从那时候起，你就已经是被抛弃的那个了。<br/>还是委屈，还是不甘心。只有一句“你凭什么”想问，却想不出后半句。他把全圆佑当哥哥，他又把自己当什么？原来这也是某种表达厌恶的方式吗？<br/>李硕珉紧紧捏着手中硬冷的金属物体，沿着楼梯一步步走下楼。经过窗口时忽然感到脸上有点凉，他抬手去摸，是多到已经滴落在领口的眼泪。</p><p>在学校里广受欢迎的新生帅哥是不缺女孩子追捧的。入学不久他就试着和女生交往，把这看作大学期间的必修课——同样，顺理成章地外宿，发生男孩女孩间都会发生的事，也不止一次。<br/>李硕珉看到路边长椅上安静坐着的女朋友，伸出手来抱抱她：“久等了，走吧。”<br/>他熟悉女孩子的身体，像上过次数不多的实践课，也能做得很好。温软白皙的肉体又一次展现在他面前时，李硕珉却发现自己难以提起兴致。女孩以为是自己没做好，不好意思地吻他，又俯下身去被他制止：“对不起，不是你的错，刚刚在想别的事。”</p><p>后来也就因为一些记不清的原因分了手，李硕珉倒希望她不要和朋友说是他性功能出了障碍。<br/>室友听后大笑，又递给他一罐啤酒：“得了，你有那么个哥，怎么会不正常。”<br/>李硕珉问：“什么意思？”<br/>“他男女通吃啊，之前还和人去gay bar。”对方解释，“就挺乱的吧。听说系里也因为这种事找他谈过。”<br/>“啊？”李硕珉吓了一跳，“后来呢？”<br/>室友一脸难以置信的样子：“你不知道吗？新楼就是他妈妈捐的啊。”</p><p>刚进入期末周时李硕珉接到全圆佑的短信。他说抱歉，之前是我态度不好。以后不会再往家里带人了。最近有空吗，妈妈回国了，想和我们一起吃顿饭。<br/>李硕珉放下书包，双手打字说好，这周末吧。</p><p>周末全圆佑果真来宿舍楼下等他，李硕珉从图书馆回来晚了些，愧疚地让他等自己放完东西。室友早早看到兄弟俩在说话，感叹：“你们长得真的很像。”<br/>李硕珉干笑两声，说我走了。</p><p>全圆佑带他从小门出去，还是那辆曾经去机场接他的车，没有牌照。<br/>他的语气也和第一次见面一样，声线平直：“想吃什么？”<br/>李硕珉反倒成为被原谅的那方。他小声问：“妈妈喜欢吃什么？”<br/>他对妈妈最新鲜的记忆仍是初中时，被送到外婆家过春节。那边的亲朋态度冷漠，小孩子跨了年后就哭着给爸爸打电话要回家。<br/>爸爸跨了半个地球耐下心来哄，却也没办法来解救他。那天晚上是全圆佑推开阳台门找到了他，问：“要看动画片吗？”<br/>再之后的事也不记得了。在整场轮廓模糊的童年悲剧中，妈妈的确没有出现过。</p><p>他们去了超市，李硕珉说自己可以做几个简单的菜。这是他希望的，一个正常家庭的模样。全圆佑没有拒绝，把车停在路边，一起过人行横道。<br/>绿灯时右转车辆仍能无视人行横道，是李硕珉吐槽过最多次的交通规定。他又多骂了一次，跟在全圆佑身后半步，像真正的弟弟那样。<br/>他哥哥说：“小心车。”<br/>饶是如此，全圆佑还是伸出手，去抓李硕珉的手腕。他的手有点凉，指节纤长，轻轻扣在李硕珉的腕子上。<br/>李硕珉为这样的亲密动作感到不合时宜的雀跃。他想起小时候他在全圆佑背后偷偷对别的小孩说“我有哥哥，你们有吗”时收获到嫉妒目光时的心情。哥哥，你还把我当小孩子吗？<br/>他不由自主地笑起来，主动去牵全圆佑的手。</p><p>4<br/>两人的微信交流逐渐多起来，聊天记录渐渐长过短信记录。他会告诉全圆佑他什么时候回去、会带什么外卖、买什么菜。全圆佑回得简单，多是嗯、好，也叮嘱他带伞或加衣。<br/>李硕珉为这样的关系感到幸福。他想，他应该明白了爸爸说的“这是你最亲的人”的意思了。<br/>上次妈妈也并没有回家吃饭，他也知道了这个房子并不是妈妈的家。全圆佑不愿过多解释，只是说她经常出差，最近会过来一次。</p><p>“今天吃披萨吗，想喝可乐。”全圆佑说。<br/>李硕珉正在收拾书包。大教室供暖过好，热得人昏昏欲睡。他想到全圆佑每次喝到可乐时一脸满足地像只猫一样眯起眼睛，于是笑着回复了一个猫猫点头的贴图。</p><p>他提前订了两人都满意的双拼套餐，上楼时正巧看到外卖员也在等电梯。<br/>巧合总是会带来好运，李硕珉这样相信着。<br/>他打开门时听到浴室传来的水声，应该是全圆佑在洗澡。<br/>书包放好洗了手又去把披萨放进微波炉，他居然还没洗完。李硕珉心想，怎么今天这么久。<br/>他就大声叫全圆佑：“哥！快点洗！凉了就不好吃了！”<br/>他在沙发上坐了会儿，听到有嗡嗡的声音，就走过去看：是全圆佑的手机在他卧室的桌子上振动。李硕珉走过去拿起来，并没有备注，只是一个号码。他犹豫着要不要接，电话却因为过久自动切断了。<br/>正好微波炉加热完成，他就放下手机转身出门，手机却又亮起来，还是刚刚的号码。<br/>“哥？电话！”李硕珉试着敲了敲浴室门，可能水声太大，并没听到回答。<br/>他想着，如果真是重要的事，可能还会打第三次吧。<br/>披萨又一次摆到桌上、可乐的气泡也不再快速涌到表面时，手机居然真的第三次响起。<br/>李硕珉鼓着脸去敲门：“哥！这个人给你打三遍了！”<br/>回答他的仍是哗哗的水声。<br/>手按下门把手的那一刻他想着，都是男人也没有关系的吧。<br/>玻璃门上的水雾让他看不清全圆佑，只是一个侧身，但也足够意识到他在干什么——全圆佑的右手撑在墙上，左手握着自己的性器上下撸动。他微微仰着头，下颌的线条愈显得锋利。<br/>李硕珉之前就发现他哥哥的骨架结构纤细，手腕手臂细成一条无限延伸的直线，将他的理智击碎。<br/>他记不起结束的那一刻是不是听到了全圆佑的一声低喘，但他能确认的是看到了他投过来的眼神：冰冷尖锐，没有感情。</p><p>手机、凉掉的披萨和没有碳酸的可乐都留在了它们的位置，李硕珉借口头痛早睡躲进了卧室。<br/>全圆佑擦着头发走出来的时候手机放在洗手台上，电话号码归属地是未知。他扫了一眼，没有回拨。</p><p>第二天李硕珉还有考试，闹铃有些早。他醒来时感到下身一片冰凉——不得不回想起昨晚梦到了什么。<br/>是全圆佑。<br/>他想起现实中和梦里都听到过的气音，说“叫出来”；想起昨晚那个无比清晰的眼神，和覆盖着一层薄薄肌肉的的赤裸身体。<br/>他想着哥哥梦遗了。<br/>还好时间尚早。李硕珉慌乱地爬下床把床单被罩都扯掉，轻手轻脚地塞进洗衣机里，设定好时间去洗漱吃早饭出门，今天有最后一门考试。</p><p>虽然期末周校园里一直有三三两两没课的学生，但被文俊辉叫住李硕珉还是有些意外。<br/>那人却兴致勃勃地给他介绍一个似乎是混血的男生：“我男朋友，交换生。”<br/>对方礼貌地伸出手：“你好，我叫Vernon。”<br/>李硕珉实在不知道文俊辉这样高兴地和自己打招呼的目的，对方还是笑得一脸天真：“你哥哥最近忙什么呢，感冒请假了？他室友还托我告诉他去要重点呢。”<br/>这人怎么一点都不尴尬的？李硕珉十分费解，应付两句就离开了。<br/>即便如此，他还是答应文俊辉会转告全圆佑。</p><p>他回家时仍不敢发出太大的声音，怕惊动什么，却还是在进卧室时吓了一跳：他的床单被罩被叠好，放在床上。<br/>李硕珉这才想起他早上着急出门，只丢在洗衣机里就离开了，是全圆佑把洗好的床单放进烘干机，又叠好送来的。<br/>他还是尴尬着，去敲全圆佑的卧室门：“哥？”<br/>“嗯。”全圆佑裹着被子打游戏，看他的表情一如往常，“考完了？”<br/>“考完了。”他回答，又问，“你吃饭了吗？”<br/>全圆佑说没有。<br/>这下糟了。见李硕珉支吾着，他说：“我起得晚，不是很饿。坐吧。”<br/>李硕珉就坐了，给他倒热水：“我今天看见文俊辉了。”<br/>“噢。”也还是没什么情绪波动的样子。<br/>“他说你室友让你去问重点呢。”<br/>全圆佑这才有了点笑模样：“废物。就知道文俊脾气好。”<br/>李硕珉试探着问：“他和他男朋友在一起来着……”<br/>这关过了，全圆佑放下手柄去拿李硕珉手里的水杯，慢悠悠地回答：“Vernon吗。”<br/>啊，不是恋爱关系吗。李硕珉不知为何松了口气，小声说：“还以为他是哥的男朋友呢。”<br/>全圆佑看着他的眼睛笑了：“不是。就是合得来的……炮友关系。”<br/>李硕珉没想到他会这么直白。他张着嘴，不知说什么好。<br/>全圆佑很苦恼的样子，眉毛皱起：“上次给你说过以后，就没再联系了。硕珉谈过恋爱吧，觉得同性恋很恶心吗？”<br/>李硕珉吓了一跳，又舍不得看他露出这种表情，连忙说：“没有啊！怎么会。”<br/>他哥哥穿着柔软的绒面睡衣缩在被窝里，看着他笑了，说：“那就好。”</p><p>5<br/>期末周接近尾声时，全圆佑说，今晚妈妈过来，早点回来。<br/>李硕珉号称自己会做饭，每次看到全圆佑吃菜时微微蹙起的眉头都乐不可支，算起来还是外卖披萨的次数更多。<br/>保险起见，最后决定去打包附近一家酒楼的外卖。李硕珉认为亲自做外卖骑手是尊重对方的表现，全圆佑不置可否，顺着他的手指点了几个菜。<br/>李硕珉问：“不去接妈妈吗？”<br/>全圆佑垂着眼睛把菜摆进盘子，试图草率地复原出模样：“不用，她有司机。”<br/>李硕珉又想到学校里那栋拔地而起的新楼，想到因为“私生活过乱”被叫去谈话的全圆佑。那时他也是这个样子吗？</p><p>他们等到八点钟，菜放进微波炉热过一遍变得油而干。妈妈把大衣丢在沙发上，看李硕珉一眼：“坐，叫你哥收拾。”<br/>女人是硬冷干练的样子，眼角有了皱纹，但弧度与全圆佑如出一辙。她问了两句李硕珉来S市适不适应，说有需要的话刷你哥哥的卡，反正那也不是他的钱。<br/>全圆佑一言不发，小口小口地吃菜。<br/>妈妈很急的样子，末了临走时说了那么一句：“没什么事不要找我，联系我助理。”<br/>全圆佑说是，把她送到电梯口。<br/>李硕珉不确定他知不知道自己听见了，或是有没有听懂她的意思。<br/>他局促地站在门口，看着全圆佑转身朝自己走来，笑了笑说：“妈妈不太好相处，是吧。”<br/>李硕珉嗯了声，又犹豫道：“可能……不太熟吧。”<br/>全圆佑这次笑意更明显。他重新坐回桌前拿起筷子，问：“这个世界上，除了她，你还能和谁更亲呢？”<br/>李硕珉想说，你啊，哥哥。但他没说，也坐下维持刚刚吃饭的位置，听他说话。<br/>全圆佑又说：“其实我很羡慕你，可以跟着爸爸。我很想他。”<br/>“那哥想过我吗？”李硕珉脱口而出。<br/>他的眼睛灼灼地盯着全圆佑，似乎卸了力重来就不会再有刚刚发问的勇气。<br/>全圆佑喝了口水才抬眼看他，把手按在李硕珉的大腿上——探身压过去，吻了他。<br/>李硕珉由于惊讶而没能紧闭的唇被全圆佑用力吸吮，直到他感受到手下的大腿肌肉都开始颤抖，才松开了他坐回原位。<br/>全圆佑的呼吸仍然平稳。他说：“这种想吗？有。”<br/>李硕珉仿佛被什么击中了，双手握住面前的水杯，喘息了一会儿难以置信地说：“哥，我们流着一样的血。”<br/>他不知道该怎么解释这个画面。梦里最荒谬的场景并不需要上下文，所以他敢做梦，也只是梦。<br/>梦里的全圆佑不会说：“所以我知道，硕珉也硬了。”<br/>那只在十九岁时仍牵他过马路的手就这样按在了他腿间鼓起的部位上，他们又开始接吻。</p><p>他们倒在床上时李硕珉想，我们的确是一样的人，我们都疯了。<br/>全圆佑吻他，舔他的喉结、锁骨，李硕珉抑制不住地喘息，只张开手想抱身上的人。<br/> 内裤被扯下丢到地上，李硕珉的性器被全圆佑握住，从头撸到底，又去揉囊袋，很快就射了。<br/>从梦到全圆佑后，他就再也没有碰过自己，射出来的东西粘稠浓厚，都落在全圆佑好看的手里。<br/>他抽了床头的纸巾擦手，又去抽屉里拿了安全套和润滑剂。两人四目相对，全圆佑用牙撕开正方形包装，李硕珉在他哥哥要把自己吞吃入腹的目光中又硬了起来。<br/>润滑剂有点凉，全圆佑在手心里捂了捂才把两根手指挤进去，李硕珉痛得咬住下唇不让自己发出声音。<br/>“不用忍。”全圆佑又去吻他的脖颈，把温热的鼻息喷在他耳后，“痛就叫吧。”<br/>被撑开的滋味也没有很差，全圆佑的确是个中高手。他手指细长，很快就多加了两根进去。<br/>李硕珉看到他哥哥的性器笔直地贴着小腹，又想起那天看到他洗澡时自慰，伸出手去撸了两把。<br/>男人的低喘就一分不漏地灌进他耳蜗，像梦里那样。<br/>全圆佑叼着他的下唇问：“怎么洗床单了？”<br/>李硕珉的耳朵尖都红起来，偏偏后穴的手指还在搅动，他只能承认：“梦到哥了……”<br/>全圆佑抽出手指，在他股间磨蹭，捏他没人碰过的乳头：“梦到我什么？”<br/>李硕珉被磨得快要发疯，他无意识地想伸手摸自己，被全圆佑抓着手腕按在头顶：“梦到哥操你吗？”<br/>他的大腿根已经通红一片，连着前列腺液、润滑剂、甚至还有肠液。李硕珉终于承受不住，带着哭腔叫起来：“哥，进来吧……”<br/>全圆佑的眼神沉沉压在弟弟被情欲烧红的脸上，说：“你想好。”<br/>他没给李硕珉回答的时间，挺身把性器的头部插入进去。<br/>疼痛让李硕珉清醒了些，他还是哭，把脸埋在全圆佑颈侧，一声声叫哥：“哥，我们这样是不对的……”<br/>全圆佑蛮横地把自己全部埋进去，堵住他发出拒绝声音的唇，堵到他缺氧才松开，边挺动边说：“给哥生个孩子吧。”<br/>李硕珉被如此无理的要求吓到几欲昏倒——不如说他真的相信全圆佑会把他干到抱来一个孩子让他相信这是他生的。<br/>身下的撞击一下比一下深，全圆佑仍在发疯：“是叫伯伯，还是叫爸爸？”<br/>李硕珉可耻地发现自己更硬了。<br/>“硕珉不想给哥生孩子吗？”全圆佑不给他抚慰自己的机会，李硕珉的性器硬得发疼，就那样直挺挺地立着。<br/>他的手腕被全圆佑紧紧按在头顶，已经麻到失去知觉，只能抬腰缠紧了全圆佑，想要在他的小腹上磨蹭一下，声音破碎：“不是的！不是的！哥！我生不出来啊！”<br/>全圆佑果然动作轻了些，跪在李硕珉腿间把他掰成M字继续操：“不会有小孩，那怕什么呢？”<br/>李硕珉看着他哥哥的眼睛，清晰地听到理智崩塌的声音。<br/>没有什么好怕的。</p><p>即使戴了套，全圆佑也还是让李硕珉用大腿把他夹出来，同时又帮他撸射了一次。<br/>他把李硕珉抱在怀里，轻轻拨开他汗湿的刘海，郑重地吻在他额头上。<br/>李硕珉嗓子痛得张不开口，只能用手回抱他哥哥薄得像纸的腰。<br/>然后他听到全圆佑轻轻地说：“你知道吗，哥等了十年了。”</p><p>-。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>